Zoo der Untoten
Story This map takes place shortly after Area 51, but does not feature the previous characters. Instead, it features four unnamed soldiers. The map takes place in an American zoo, and features cages of dead, zombifed, and living animals. The following animals can be seen around the map: Tiger (Alive) Komodo dragon (Zombie) Giraffe (Zombie) Elephant (Dead) Grizzly Bear (Zombie) None of the animals are a threat to the player, as they are all in cages, but will occasionally attempt to attack the player through cage bars and can be killed by shooting or, if close enough, knifing. Traps The traps on this map are a new trap, they are made out of broken animal cages. They are metal bars and spikes that stab zombies and are shot out of the ceiling. Each trap can only be used once per game. Boss Round The boss on this map is an unknown type of mutated zombie. There is a cage on the map that has been destroyed and the animal that was in it is unable to be seen. The animal is thought to be a panther due to its claws, body shape and color. Pack-a-Punch The pack-a-punch on this map is unlocked by activating 2 of 3 eastereggs on the map. They are: The animal easteregg. (You must shoot or stab all animals on the map; including the boss animal) The Music easteregg (Activated by holding X on all 3 fossil artifacts, on the walls, hung similar to paintings.) Activate all 4 secret radio messages (Hold X on all radios) Perks Juggernog Quick revive Stamin up Phd Flopper Speed cola Dm3 Power-Ups Fire sale Double points Insta-kill Nuke Death Machine Carpenter Max-ammo Grim Reaper (Gives player a grim reaper) Limitless (Unlimited ammo, health, and points for 10 seconds) Transportation There is a helicopter that brings you to and from certain points on the map. It cost 1500 points to activate. It also has a turret in the helicopter, so you can shoot zombies from the helicopter. Wonder Weapons Winters howl Ray gun Plasma Rifle Nuclear frag Mystery Box The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Shith = (not able to upgrade) Skorpion = Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil = lamentation Aug = AUG 5OM3 AK-47 = AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12 = Spas-24 Hs-10 = Typhoid & Mary M60 = M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK = R115 resonator L96a1 = L115 isolator Psg1 = Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp = Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python = cobra M72 LAW = M72 anarchy RPG = RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Wall Guns The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia = Hades M14 = Mnesia Pm63 =Tokyo and Rose MPL = MPL-LF M16 = Skull Crusher Enfield = Enfire Accelerator (Red dot sight, more ammo, dual mags) Machete = (Not able to upgrade) Uzi = Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K = MP115 Kollider Claymore = (Not able to upgraded) Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps